


Sorry For Being Awkward

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2nd part!, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd part to oops wrong number!; http://archiveofourown.org/works/6571795</p><p>(might be a third and final part also)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry For Being Awkward

It didn't take that long for me to finish showering. Usually it would take honestly approximately 2 hours and according to my parents, it was very unlikely since it was something a female would do, but due to recalling the sound of Phil's beautiful voice through the phone, a perfect harmony of both deep and high - it often went high when he giggled, I had to hurry up. So I quickly washed my body off with the water, watching the bubbly substance of soap drip down and went down the drain, and got out. Of course though, clumsy 'ol me, tripped just as I was getting the towel. Great.

It was strange for me just to get worked up and perfect my appearance - that including my annoying hobbit hair to which took an additional, freaking 30 minutes for it to be straightened - for one person, yet something in me had really taken an interest towards the other male. That was another thing that was strange and apparently 'rare'. There is no such thing as 'showing interests towards people' that regarded my facial expressions, quite understandable because I tend to focus on my studies than anyone else. As cliché as it may sound, on to the point where I don't find it so, Phil was different.

We never met is the first thing that was written on an imaginary note inside my head. My lips curled into a small smile, thinking about what our first meeting will be like since it was accurate and it should immediately be crossed out on my notes. Although due to my awkward non-existent capabilities of any human interactions whatsoever; speaking or even eye contact - definitely not that, I found it very odd to keep your focus on that person unless it's someone that you like, in case for me it'll be Phil hopefully - there was a 100% I might screw up and embarass myself! (Exactly what I always do) And it wasn't because of myself no no, other people might stare and /he'll/ get embarassed too because of /me/.

The perks of being this kind of teenager. Well not really a perk. People my age, due to being hormonal as fuck, tend to already lost their virginity. As an 18 year old, I'm quite proud for not having yet to lose it. Then again, I'm scared but I keep telling myself it will never happen. Well, not now and certainly not at this moment.

I finished getting ready, finally, and went downstairs. After saying goodbye to my parents, I walked out of my house. Smiling, I took out my phone in order to look at the message Phil texted me earlier with the address of Jojo's house. It didn't seem that far but just to make sure, I decided to take my car.

Every minute of every second, I kept getting nervous. What if I really do embarass myself, or even for Phil? I found myself asking that question a lot. It shouldn't matter right? We were nice to each other through the phone and there was no doubt that Phil's personality would change for real life. Yeah I shouldn't worry.

Just in time, or so I thought, I arrived at the party but to my luck, it had already begun. "Fuck.." A soft curse escaped my lips as I made my way inside of the mansion-like house, the building filled with loud music. I could smell the liquor and the smoke and boy, those two do not go well together.

I saw people already grinding against each other on the dancefloor and I find myself unable to find Jojo. Sighing, I went to the living room and took a seat on the couch, at the very end of it because a couple had already occupied it by disgustingly shoving their tongues in their mouths. I felt awkward and in out of place here. Honest to god thought the party was going to be small and like a gathering of our friends and whatnot, but I should have known. I sighed again as I pushed my fringe out of my eyes, seeing everything clearly. The lights around the house occasionally change from purple to red but it was a nice neon colour that fit the atmosphere, the design inside Jojo's house seem to put everything together nicely. Yup, I didn't fit here.

I sighed for the third time today and stood up, wanting something to drink. But with a couple of steps towards the bar and through the sea of people, I felt something wet on my chest. Then there was a gasp.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry! Stupid, clumsy me!"

I focused my attention from the mess towards the person in front of me that did this. He was now slapping his forehead. "Hey hey it's okay." I smiled, stopping his hands. "Don't hurt yourself, please."

He pouted. "It isn't. Aah what if I screw up in front of Dan.."

"Dan? Wait.. are you Phil?" I had asked as I watched him get a napkin from his pocket and wiped the soda off my shirt.

Just as I said that, it was as if at the same time we made eye contact, the smiles on our faces slowly growing.

"No way- Dan!"

I giggled as both our arms found itself around each other's, mines around his neck and his around my waist. Yup, it was him. The voice, the giggle, all belonging to a perfect, sunshine, cinnamon roll, human being.

Yes we were aware we were standing in front of the bar where anyone would tell us off to move but considering majority of them were drunk, that isn't happening. I kept hugging him and I was glad he returned the hug. Phil rested his head on the crook of my neck, nuzzling as he pulled me more close, as if he didn't want to let me go. It was cute. He was cute. Although I shouldn't be saying that because we had just met but I really do think we'll be friends for a long time.

For what seemed like forever, we finally pulled away from the hug and I shyly looked at him. "Thank you for the hug.. it felt nice."

Phil giggled. Fuck, it was so adorable. I really can't. "You're very welcome, Danny." He smiled and I blushed at the nickname. We're already calling each other by nicknames oh my god. "I'm also sorry about before. I was nervous about meeting you."

"Really..? If anything, I was nervous to meet /you/. Through the phone, you sounded cool and we had a lot of interests and I.." I trailed off, talking fast and covered my face from embarassment.

Phil giggled again and grabbed my hands gently, bringing them slowly. His face was close to mines and I felt his lips on my cheek. I blushed even more.

"Wh-what was that for..?"

"You're so cute, I couldn't resist."

I pouted a cute pout and balled my hands into fists, playfully hitting Phil's chest. "Stooop~"

"But I can't." Like before, his arms wrapped around me and we slowly swayed side by side.

It felt so nice and warm and content in his arms. I want to be in them forever but I couldn't. That is, until one of my favorite songs started playing. I squealed.

"You like this song?" Phil asked, grinning. Toxic by Britney Spears was currently playing. How could anyone /not/ like this song? It was so catchy and Britney Spears be slaying to to be honest.

"Let's dance, Philly!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along gently, the both of us giggling. We made it to the dance floor and started dancing.

Throughout the whole night, I spent it mostly with Phil. It turns out also that he was awkward like me and he was glad he had someone to be with so he wouldn't be alone. How much more could we relate?


End file.
